


Too Hot?

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Temperature Play, read the note before you read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Just Norway and Iceland enjoying a hot day together... with a little twist.
Relationships: Iceland/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Too Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone complains, no I don't see them as a real sibling (as in a human sibling relation) and no Iceland is not an underage here. It's my headcanon anyway :p

**Too Hot?**

“Why are we going to this place if you think it’s too hot to go outside?” An Icelander man says while he is looking at the older Norwegian. He frowns, what was she’s thinking?

“Well… I never thought it’s this hot. I don’t want to go out now.” The older Norwegian woman sighs while she is looking back at the late teen Icelander.

“God, we’re wasting our time in this small cottage… let’s go to the beach now. And seriously, you’re wearing that swimsuit already!” The man sighs. He gets up from his position and ready to go.

“Don’t want to get sunburned.” The Norwegian woman shrugs before she takes a glass of cold water beside her and drink it a little.

“Then get a sunscreen…” The man sighs again.

“Too lazy, get it for me, Is.” The woman is now looking at him. He shrugs and nods.

“And apply it for you? Fine, fine!” The Icelander finally do what she said while she is smirking at him. He knows what she wants anyway.

“You’re the best, Is.” The Norwegian smiles at him.

The Icelander finally walk back to her. He takes a seat behind her to apply some sunscreen to the Norwegian. He slowly applies it to her back. She seems to enjoy it. And finally, an idea flashing through his mind. It’s probably a good way to make her do a “pay back” for him.

While he is moving his hands to the front part of her body, he slips his hand to her chest instead. He slowly rubs his hands to the skin of her breast. The Norwegian is surprised of course, but she can’t help it.

“What are you doing there, Is? Iceland stop…” She says while she makes some moaning sounds. Of course, the Icelander won’t stop.

“No? You’re a little annoying lately, Nore.” He smirks at her. The Norwegian blushes, it rarely happens so she might need to enjoy the “punishment” for her.

The young man is now moving his hand south, trying to take off the rest of her swimsuit. The woman makes more noises as he touches her most sensitive part.

“It’s so hot there, you need something to cool you down… big sister…?” He laughs at his own words. The Norwegian’s face gets even redder. Then he dips his own fingers to her glass of cold water. Then he moves to rub her sex again. She moans loudly.

“Cold!” She shouts. The Icelander can only smile. Now he moves his position and pinning her down to the floor.

He takes an ice cube from the glass, and without any warning putting it inside her core. The woman widens her eyes, she is overwhelmed by the sensation left by the ice cube.

“Take that out, Is!” She begs. The Icelander is now looking at her.

“You sure you want that? Beg then.” He says jokingly.

“Please? Please Is…” She begs again. He nods at her.

Instead of taking it out, he moves his head in between her legs now. At first, he leaves a kiss on her before he eats her. He licks her, then trying to take out the ice cube using his tongue and let it melts in his mouth. But he keeps torturing her though, he enjoys the desperate sounds and movements she made. But then he let her go before she even can reach her climax.

“Okay that’s enough.” He giggles softly before he gets up from his position.

“Th—that’s not fair…” The older woman pouts.

“Of course, that’s a punishment?” He shrugs.

“Well but, not gonna do anything about that erection?” She says as she is looking on his pants. He shrugs.

“No. I need to go to the toilet anyway.” He says and leaving her in a mess like that a moment later.

“Really?” She laughs and lay herself down on the floor. How silly.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> God what did I just write...


End file.
